Sanctuary
by Sally22
Summary: Who is the stranger,
1. Chapter 1

The slim long haired blonde struck the man's face with such force that he fell back against the bonnet of the car that amongst others made up part of a circle, where the two of them were fighting for the pleasure of the watching invitees. The underground car park was packed with rich punters all willing to bet on the outcome of that evenings fight. Their cheering echoed around the car park, as the two squared up to each other.  
The blonde waited until her opponent pulled himself up, before she delivered a blow that drew blood from his nose.  
Giving him a sly smile as the crowd around them cheered louder,egging both fighters on, the rough looking man rugby tackled her, slamming her hard against the bonnet, head butting her as she hit the car.  
Standing in the centre,the man raised his hands believing he had beaten this girl and he had won the money on offer.  
She wasn't finished and came at him with two quick spinning kicks that made him stagger backward,she then kicked him in the chest so hard, it tipped him over the bonnet and out of the circle, this was out of bounds,this made her the winner, the referee held her hand up.  
continuous applause rang out around the circle,as she made her way out,across to her van.

Sitting at the rear, wiping her bloody nose,and covering her bruises and cuts with her leather jacket, she took the money the man held in his outstretched hand 'good fight, more like that and you'll be able to play in the big leagues next time'  
'Rems still not convinced I can handle them' she snapped as she unwound the bandages from her fists 'you know Rems, takes a lot to convince him' he said 'I'll call you with the next location' he called out as he walked away.  
At twenty nine years old,she had resorted to fighting in these weekly fighting rings because she needed the money.  
Her story,was one of confusion,three months ago she woke in an alley,with injuries she could not explain, she had no memory, no name, the only thing she had was this ability to fight.  
As she stood, she became aware that a man was coming across the car park, the well dressed man, in the tailored suit, stopped in front of her. She didn't look up, she knew who he was 'the General would like to see you'  
She stood 'not interested'  
He followed her as she walked around to the front of the van 'the general expected your answer to be one of refusal' he said 'but he still wanted me to bring you to his location, he told me to tell you that it is very important that he speak to you'  
She stopped and turned to face the man 'it always is'  
'I have a car waiting' he said gesturing over to the car that stood back from the others. She knew from past meetings, that General Collins was a man who always got what he wanted,so she walked in front of the man towards the car, another man wearing a army uniform held the door open for her. She slipped inside.

The car went down to a lower level, stopping by the waiting limo, the army driver opened the door for her, stepping out she walked across, seeing the grey haired General, climb out of the rear 'My dear. You look' he hesitated as he saw her appearance 'unlike I remember'  
'thank you General. What could have brought you into this part of town at this time of night'  
'You of course'  
She smiled 'well,what ever you have to say to me, you had better make it quick, I have things to do, places to be'  
'I need your help'  
'Like I said, I'm not interested, I don't work for you' 'No but you were grateful for my help when I found you, in the gutter' He smiled 'it took me a while to find you again, you certainly made it hard for me, then when I was told what you had been up too since we parted company, I was rather surprised' 'I'm afraid you've made a wasted journey'. 'This will be a one time, one job assignment' he said 'what have you heard about sanctuary' 'The big building by the water' she said. 'Thats right, Helen Magnus' She gave a look of slight recognition 'what do you want with them' she asked. 'I need you to pay them a visit,they have something I need'. 'Why me, their not going to let me inside without a good reason'. 'Oh I think they will let you in' he said smiling at the blonde who was the spitting image of Ashley Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The general watched as she stared in to the cup in front of her, the coffee that had once been hot was now tepid. He could only wonder what was going through her mind.  
The waitress came up to the table, offering them a free top up,the general shook his head.  
Finally, she looked up.  
'you think this Helen Magnus would accept me as her daughter'  
'Why wouldn't she. Cat, you are the spitting image of the girl, she has never really got over losing her daughter and has never given up hoping that she was alive'  
'They have ways of checking, DNA. Blood tests, I would never pass any rigid scrutiny. She would know I wasn't Ashley Magnus'  
'trust me' he said 'she will be so pleased to see you that she will not even think that you aren't Ashley'  
She shook her head, she wasn't sure this would work, she knew nothing about this Ashley Magnus, what she liked, what sort of person she was 'I can't do it'  
The general reached over and took hold of her wrist 'you can do it, remember I was the one that helped you after you were found in the alley, after you had no memory of how you got there, who you were'  
'what is it you want' Cat asked  
'Helen Magnus has some information in a file on her computer, the people I work with want that information, files 4XT,their willing to pay us for it'  
She hesitated 'I suppose I could use my own memory loss,make her think that I even I don't know who I am'  
'Would be a good starting point, make her believe you are the girl, get her trust, do the job'  
'it wouldn't be a lie, my past is just as big a mystery'  
'Then it will be simple, convince Magnus that you are Ashley' he said  
Cat smiled.  
He pushes a invite across the table, she picks it up.  
'Whats this'  
'A science convention, Helen Magnus is one of the key speakers' he said 'This is where we will make our move, but I think we have to be a bit more subtle to start with,give Magnus what she wants,a chance meeting'

A few days later, Helen Magnus had been on a trip out of the country,she had returned earlier than Will and Henry, who had remained behind to assist the Rome sanctuary with the new abnormal arrivals. She had to prepare for the science convention.  
Driving the 4x4 through the city streets,she reached the sanctuary main gate. Leaning out she began to punch in the entry code,her eye caught a reflection in the wing mirror of a young woman standing across the street, laughing with some others.  
For a few seconds, she became fixed on the figure.  
Tall,slender,blonde.  
Helen jumped out of the 4x4.  
The group of women were still talking but the blonde woman had gone.  
She looked around, wondering if she had imagined the whole thing. Returning to her 4x4 she entered through the opened gate.  
As it swung shut, Cat stepped out of the doorway and walked away.

As soon as she got inside,Helen went to the monitors set up to keep an eye on the sanctuary's perimeter, scanning through, she watched as the 4x4 pulled up outside,she watched as the women appeared, chatting in a group behind the 4x4 then Helen watched as the woman disappeared.  
Rewinding and using the zoom on the camera, she pulled the woman's features up as close as she could, the computer did the rest.  
She stood back as the woman's face filled the screen  
'can't be' she said standing straight 'Ashley'


	3. Chapter 3

The science convention had been held over the weekend, Helen Magnus spoke at two separate seminars, and although both were a success, she couldn't shake the knowledge that she had seen someone who she believed to be Ashley, somewhere in the city, this woman was wandering around and she had no idea where to start looking.  
She stood at the table,waiting for the waitress to hand her the cup of tea, Helen took the praises of the invited guests, who had listened intently to her lecture.  
She smiled as each one gave their reason for attending, some better than others.  
Tired of the enthusiastic banter around her, Helen stepped out into the large reception area. Scanning the crowd as they all made their way to the different lectures, Helen was drawn to the young woman, standing on the staircase, staring directly at her,Helen froze.  
Cat realising she had been seen, attempted to lose the pursuing Helen Magnus amongst the crowds.  
Cat, pushed the fire exit open at the end of the building and stepped out onto the pavement.  
'Ashley'  
Helen stood blocking her way.  
'I'm sorry I don't know who you think I am' Cat said panicking.  
'Ashley'  
'My name is Cat,Cat' she shouted 'let me pass'  
Helen stood her ground 'please we have to talk'  
From his car,parked across the road, the general watched as the two women continued a heated argument Cat even attempting to walk away, Helen stopped her as their conversation continued.  
His mobile rang 'yes, the girl has made contact with Magnus, you shall have the file as agreed' he said listening 'yes I understand' he closed the mobile and looked across as Helen and Cat appeared to have come to a more sedated moment in their conversation. He switched on the small transmitter, enabling him to hear every word.  
'I'm sorry lady, but I'm not this Ashley, my name is Catherine, Cat to my friends, I don't know you'  
Helen shook her head, to her this woman was Ashley, maybe five years older. 'My name is Helen Marcus, I run the sanctuary, I would like to show you my home' she said holding out her hand  
'What are you crazy' Cat exclaimed  
'Not in the least. I see a young woman who looks exactly like my daughter who I lost five years ago in a senseless attack on my work, on the only person I loved. These people took her from me. And now you are standing here looking and sounding so much like her, I need to know the truth, run some tests'  
Cat pulled away 'not on me lady' she snapped 'I'm no Guinea pig'. Helen laughed 'why are you laughing something funny about what I said'  
'you reminded me so much then of Ashley'  
'why are you so sure I'm your daughter, I don't even know who I am lady' she said 'three months ago, someone attacked me in the street, I was dragged from the alley, I lost all my memory, all I had on me was a phone number, I was identified by someone I used to work for,they did all the tests at the hospital, my name is Catherine, I don't know you,I'm not Ashley, I'm sorry' she snapped as she pushed past  
'come to the sanctuary' Helen said watching as Cat stopped.  
'I can help,you remember' she walked up to her 'I have ways of helping memories return, I've studied this a long time'  
'could you really help me remember my past'  
'yes'  
'even if it proves I'm not your daughter'  
Helen, feeling a mixture of emotions nodded.  
Cat shook her head. 'Im sorry, not interested' she said pushing past just as a group of people emerged from the doorway behind them.  
In the car, the General threw the transmitter on to the seat, thinking to himself what was she playing at.  
'what the hell are you playing at Cat' the General said through her concealed earpiece 'relax General' Cat said as she walked 'Magnus isn't about to let this go, she's convinced I'm Ashley, she will be back'  
'She had better be'  
'Just let the plan play out' cat said disappearing down the subway.

Helen shaken by the encounter returned to the sanctuary, making a few calls around the vast network,she emailed the girls picture to several of her colleagues, one, video called back a few hours later 'Michael' Helen said 'you have news for me'  
'Im not sure if it's what you want to hear Helen, the girl is Catherine Sharpe, she has a criminal record as thick as war and peace, in and out of correctional facilities since she was eleven, arrested two months ago for taking part in an illegal fight ring, whoever she is, she is definitely not Ashley, I'm sorry'  
'thank you Michael. I can take it from here'  
The man nodded and cut the video call.  
Helen looked up,her face etched in sadness.

Cat emerged from the squat,crossing the street, she took a short cut through the alley, she was stopped, when two men appeared in the alley, both looked as if they had seen better days,both bald with a large scar's across their face,the one in front of her smiled, revealing teeth that were pointed and sharp, he didn't speak but hissed.  
'okay' cat said watching as the second moved around behind her 'something I've done guys'  
The first abnormal came at her with the large iron pipe, he swung it at her head, ducking Cat threw a punch into his rib cage, as he doubled over, the second abnormal grabbed her with both arms, squeezing her so tight, that she struggled to breath, with all she could muster she threw her head back, catching him on the bridge of the nose, stunned he dropped her to the ground.  
Cat, coughed hard as the air returned to her lungs.  
The foot knocked into her side,so hard that she rolled into the row of bins,that clattered all around her.  
Looking up, the two abnormals advanced, suddenly only what could be described as a loud whistle, distracted the two,the sound caused them to reel away in pain.  
Helen Magnus appeared.  
Cat saw her 'give me a break' she said as she got to her feet  
'It appears someone else believed you to be who you claim you are not' Helen said  
'Please lady, I'm not in the mood' she said 'ever since I met you, things have been happening, stay away from me'  
'you should really let me look at you, your hurt'  
'I'm fine' Cat said as she suddenly realised one of the abnormals had slashed her neck with its long talon, she stumbled 'oh crap' she said as her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. The two abnormals reappeared beside her 'thank you gentlemen. A job well done' Helen said as she crouched beside Cat.

When she woke she was in what appeared to be a infirmary,she looked down on her arm,a small plaster covered the needle mark.  
She sat up.  
Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Cat stood.  
She touched the small transmitter embedded in her ear 'general'  
'I thought we agreed to keep in touch' he said smarting 'why have you shut me out until now'  
'I couldn't risk it, Magnus is clever, she would have discovered our plans if I had contacted you sooner,now we have a problem, Magnus has taken blood, she will know I am not her daughter, I'm going for the file now' she said reaching the door  
The corridor was clear. Cat found her way to the office.  
Once inside, she used her computer skills to break the code and download the file, the General wanted so badly.  
'I have it, meet me as arranged, I'm on my way' she said slipping out.

The general, waited down by the docks. He checked his watched more than once, sure that Cat was coming.  
The taxi dropped Cat and she came over to him handing him the file.  
'thank you cat, your assistance in this matter has been greatly appreciated' he inserted the memory chip into the small hand held scanner. Cat watched as the data was downloaded, she also watched as his face changed.  
'what's this' he snapped 'there's nothing on this file'  
'Of course not' Helen said stepping out of the shadows 'it's just a load of techno twaddle' she smiled  
'Helen Magnus'  
'I'm afraid we seemed to have led you down a false path general,there was never a file, it was all set up to draw you out' she said as Cat stood beside her 'you see I've always known that Ashley was alive'  
'Got you' Ashley said smiling  
'Five years ago after the cabal attacked the sanctuary, Ashley saved all of us by making the ultimate sacrifice, I thought I had lost her but somehow she survived and was taken in by a good friend of mine in japan, although she was badly injured, burned in fact, she survived, when I saw her, she was near death, but she battled back, and I made the decision to keep her out of the cabal's sights,then rumours circulated that someone was after the 4XT file, so we decided to root out that person and stop them'  
'that's where I came into the plan' Ashley said  
'Ashley agreed to leave the safety of her sanctuary and came back to help me, we arranged for her to be found in the alley, pretending to have no memory, because we knew whoever was out there, wouldn't be able to resist trying to pass her off as my daughter,to get their hands on the file which were obviously fake, we created a whole new life,then let you do the rest'  
'You fell for it so easy dude' Ashley said 'Getting myself into the illegal fighting ring was easy, convincing you I was Cat was simple'  
'Even down to having Ashley attacked by the abnormals in the alley, all designed to make you think I had fallen for your rouse'  
'We ran tests, they all came back negative'  
'I have a doctor friend' Helen said 'he owed me a favour'  
'You've played me well Magnus but there are others out there who will come for her when they discover she lives'  
'we will find all of them, for you it's over' she said smiling as she raised the gun

Later that night Helen found Ashley sitting on the roof of the sanctuary looking out across the city.  
She sat beside her daughter.  
'I never get tired of looking across the city at night' Ashley said  
'Saying goodbye again is much more harder than I ever imagined it would be'  
'I don't have to go' Ashley said  
'Its for the best' Helen said, her hair blowing in the wind 'the General was right there will be others out there if they know you survived, they will come for you, for your gifts,it's best you return to japan darling'  
'You will visit'  
'Of course I will darling' she hesitated 'But not for a while, I have to stay here, be normal around Will and Henry, they must never know you have been here'  
'Was the new girl better than me?'  
'Kate was different, You both had your own attributes'  
Helen took Ashley's hand 'love you mom'  
'Love you too Ashley' she said letting go  
Then Ashley was gone, and Helen was alone again in the darkness  
'goodbye darling' she said


End file.
